Make Them Proud
by ladyasgardian
Summary: Oneshot. Season 3. Thea comes to the decision to wear the red suit.


A/N: Inspired by this quote: "There are men laying down their lives. I got no right to do any less than them." - Steve Rogers, Captain America: The First Avenger

Thea placed the bag Roy's garage manager had given her onto Felicity's desk. She knew everyone was in Ray Palmer's lab, preparing to save their city from the League of Assassins. But she needed some time to herself before she could join them, so she retreated to her brother's former office to have space to think. To decide if she really was going to go through with this.

This wasn't just Oliver's old office, Thea pondered as she looked around. Before her brother, it was her stepfather's, and before him, her father's. Thea smiled softly, running a finger along the edge of the desk. She remembered all her childhood moments here, when her mother would bring her by so she could see her father at work. He always kept a bag of lollipops in his top drawer for those times, and greeted her with one each time she stepped in his office. Thea continued to outline the edge with her finger, until she came to her favorite drawer. She gripped the handle and pulled.

She forgot for a moment this was Felicity's office. There were no lollipops found; instead, she discovered a variety of pens, a pair of spare glasses, and a stack of photos. Thea knew she was invading Felicity's privacy, but she hesitated to close the drawer when she saw the top photo. It was of Felicity, eyes wide as each cheek was kissed by Oliver and Diggle. Thea grinned; she remembered this from Felicity's birthday party a few months back. She also remembered that it as one of the few times she had seen her brother genuinely happy.

Curiosity peaked, she picked up the rest of the photos and shuffled through them. She saw Diggle and Oliver numerous times, as well as appearances from Roy, Laurel, and Lyla. There was also a photo of Sara, her grin reaching from ear to ear with an arm around Felicity. Thea noticed tear stains on the edges of it, and she gently touched them. Sara had touched a lot of lives, and she will always be missed.

Reaching for the photo behind, Thea was momentarily stunned to see baby Sara. The photo depicted the little Diggle on the shoulders of her father, grinning her no teeth smile. Thea chuckled. It was poetic, to keep the new Sara next to the old one. Not as a way to replace the original, but to remember her.

Thea continued to finger through the photos, feeling flattered that she was included in a few. But as she reached the end of the stack, she paused. She found a photo of Felicity with her mother at what looks like a college graduation. The two looked happy, and Thea couldn't help but notice the way Felicity's mother was looking at her daughter. It was a look of pride.

Thea placed the photos back in the drawer neatly and closed it. Of course Felicity's mother was proud of her. Not only is she the vice president of a large and successful company, but she helps save the city every night. She's a hero to this city, just like Oliver. Just like Laurel and Diggle. Like how Sara was. There was so much to be proud of for all of them.

She thought back to when Oliver told her about how he was the Arrow. Thea was shocked, but also elated to know that her brother was one of those vigilantes who saved their home so many times. She was proud of him. And she knew that her parents would be proud of him, too.

Thea, on the other hand, simply owns a club. She's not saving lives, not putting herself out there like everyone else. But she could. She had the training, and the resources. Thea had no right to step out when everyone is was in. She grabbed the bag and dumped its contents onto the desk. She knew what she had to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thea walked into Palmer's lab, chin raised. She gripped her bow tightly, and made the mental note that if today went well, she needed to modify the suit. Despite their similarity in height, she and Roy were not the same size.

She could feel everyone's gazes on her as she walked in. Diggle was in a corner, talking quietly on his cell phone, only to pause to look at her. Palmer and Felicity were hunched over a computer, but they raised their heads as she walked by. Laurel was demonstrating moves with her baton to Nyssa, but she stopped and the two turned to watch her. And Oliver and Malcolm were looking over a map on the far side of the room. She approached them steadily, and they both looked up.

A beat passed.

"No," Oliver stated, shoving the map into Malcolm's arms and marched determinedly over to her. "Absolutely not."

"Good thing I wasn't asking for permission," Thea shot back, her position unwavering. If he was wearing the green, then she's wearing the red.

"You can't, Thea," Oliver pushed adamantly. "It's too dangerous. Not gonna happen."

"All of you are laying down your lives," Thea insisted, gesturing around the room. "I have no right to do less than any of you. If our city is in danger, then I'm gonna do my damn best to protect it."

Oliver glared at her, brows furrowed. But before he could respond, Laurel cut in. "She's right, you know."

Everyone turned to face Laurel, who had put down her baton. She simply shrugged. "It's her city, too. She's in this fight as much as we are, if not more."

Oliver scoffed, shaking his head. He looked around for any assistance, but everyone else was nodding to Laurel's words. Thea held back a smirk, happy that the rest of the team approved.

After a few moments, Oliver finally sighed, giving up. He turned to Thea and lowered her hood, leaning over to kiss the top of her head. "Please be careful, Speedy," her brother said softly. "I have fought very hard to keep you safe."

Thea chuckled, and nodded her assent. This was her chance. This was the moment where she was going to to the right thing. Merlyn had taught her to be strong, and she was going to use that strength to protect her loved ones and her home. She'll make them proud.

She readjusted the quiver on her back and held up her bow. "Now it's my turn to return the favor."

And she did.


End file.
